homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
91116-Heirlooms of Deloom
LL: The orphanage is loud today. The Autocrat's Concubine is here, bringing gifts from the nobles at the Imperial Court, so the little kids are all up in arms. You're a little older, you know how it goes. You guys are all half-breeds, and unwanted on Earth or Alternia. LL: These gifts from the capital are all that keep this orphanage afloat. CC: He's watching the kids clamoring for gifts with a bored look from the back of the room. Whatever. They'll learn soon enough. LL: A few of the older kids are watching TV in a back room. You can see the Autocrat on the screen, an arm around the Heiress, announcing that she has taken him as her matesprit. You can tell something seems off about the way the Heiress acts. You feel a hand on your shoulder, and look up to see the Concubine holding a small box. "I got permission from Nyarla to give you this." She smiles impishly. CC: He raises an eyebrow at her at first, then cracks a smile as he accepts the gift. He stares at it in his hands for a moment before getting to work unwrapping it. "I hope he knows just how grateful I am." It doesn't sound all that sincere. LL: Lucy doesn't seem to notice, already handing gifts to other children. Inside the box, you find a small stack of captchalogue cards. The one on top shows a banner, bright blue with your mother's symbol proudly displayed on it. You never met her, but you know from the history lessons and stuff that she's the one who assassinated Queen Lila of Earth. She's something of a hero on Alternia. CC: He flips through the cards, checking out each of them. LL: The next card is polearm-kind, followed by your mother's polearm. You were given a picture of her a few years ago, wielding the thing. There's also a card for a shirt with her symbol on it, and two cards, for letters, sealed in envelopes. CC: Part of him actually wants to be proud of his heritage. The son of one of Alternia's heroes. The rest of him reminds that part that he's still just a half breed orphan. He captchalogues the weaponry and her symbol for now. Maybe he'll take up her mantle, but not today. He turns his attention to the letters, opening one to read. LL: The first one you find is from the Autocrat himself. "Dain, It has come to my attention that you are growing up, and Lucy tells me you have quite a bit of potential, so I would ask you to handle a delicate matter. In case you are not aware, you have a sister, her name is Eiyrah. While we were able to hide you, as you were a half-human, we were not able to hide her, and so she has been captured by Serios Calier and his rebellion. I have given the go ahead for you to be given a small spending stipend. I would ask you to go save your sister, for your mother's sake. -The AUTOCRAT, Regent of Alternia, by the grace of the Heiress, Thalya Irquen." CC: He stares blankly at the letter, eyes wide in shock. This is actually from the big man himself, no one would dare forge something in his name. Even more importantly, he has a sister, he's not totally alone in the world. He's not too into the politics of the occupation or really rooting for either side, but if he has family, he has to do something. CC: He summons the polearm kind and his mothers weapon back to his hands, allocating the specibus. Feeling the weight of his mother's polearm in his hands, he feels the weight of duty. CC: He also opens the other letter. LL: The polearm is well-made, the finest Alternian Craftsmanship. LL: The second letter is from your mother, Ramira Deloom. "Daiyne, I'm terrible at this whole 'good mom thing'. I know you're a fighter, tho, just like me. From the first time I saw you, I knew you were going to be great. You and your sister take care of each other, okay? I'm probably gonna die, but I'm going to show that blue fuck who's boss once and for all. I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't stick around to show you. I left some stuff for you two in my old hive. Check the caves near the Imperial basin. I love you." Mom was written, then crossed out, then Ramira was written, then crossed out. Then the word MOM was written in much larger letters. You notice long dried tearstains have smudged some of the ink. CC: If he was taken by surprise with the first letter, he's absolutely flabbergasted now. His mother, a legendary badass, left him a letter. She loved him and left him gifts. He strokes one of the faded blue tearstains, tears almost welling up in his own eyes. LL: You see Lucy near the doorway, watching you quietly. CC: He fights off the tears when he notices her watching him. Placing the letters in his sylladex and the weapon in it's rightful place, his specibus. LL: Lucy nods, and beckons you over. CC: He moves over to her side. "Yes ma'am?" LL: She places a credit card in his hand, then a fake ID, then a set of car keys. "More gifts, from Nyarla." Her cheeks flush. "He sends his compliments. I wish you luck on whatever he's asked of you." CC: He readily accepts what's offered, marvelling at how much the AUTOCRAT himself would give to him. He nods to Lucy, she's given a lot too, here looking after all the halfbloods. He's sorry that his mom killed her friend. "Thanks. Thanks for everything." CC: He smiles warmly. LL: She shakes her head. "Go on, then. Have your adventure." She smiles, tears in her eyes. "Oh come here!" She bundles him up in a hug. CC: He hugs her tightly, letting the tears flow now. CC: When the hug is through he rushes out the door, making sure no one else can see it. LL: Outside is a jeep, in your mother's blue. It has the official license plates and stickers indicating that the vehicle is doing business for the Imperial Court, and must be given right of way. CC: "Oh Yes. Hell Yes." He's in the driver's seat in a heart beat. After revving the engine maybe a few times too many, he takes off out of the parking lot. Category:Dain